


My Hero

by Katsexy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsexy/pseuds/Katsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Dean and Cas plan to sneak out on a romantic road trip, but when John finds out, the couple must make a quick get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

The day finally came, when Dean and Castiel were to leave for their big adventurous road trip. Two days before they planned to head out, Dean had stuffed the trunk of the impala with items, which they were likely to need along the way. 

About a month ago, the boys had made a list of all the things to bring with them. He had to do all the packing secretly, because if his father found out about him and Cas, or about their plan for the trip, Dean would never be allowed to go. Dean's father wouldn’t have a problem, as far as he knew, but Dean just needed to figure out a better time to tell him. With his father constantly at work, Dean could never find the perfect moment. And so it was that his relationship with Castiel remained a secret from Dean's father. 

Now, Dean stretched himself out on the couch, listening to AC-DC's "Back in Black" on his new CD player. The air was humid. The electric fan on the floor next to him seemed to have no effect on the unbearable heat. Sweat dripped down his neck, where he was leaning his head against a soft cushion. 

The summer was just beginning, and it had snuck up on Dean just like it did every year. He had already peeled off the boiling leather jacket he was wearing, but his body was still feverishly hot. In desperation Dean yanked the gray shirt off his body, and tossed it onto the floor. 

Hopefully it would cool down later. Thinking about the evening calmed him. Tonight he would be driving in his impala, the wind blowing through his hair. He imagined Castiel going with him. The two of them riding into the night. His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock. Dean got up immediately, and went to the door. He put his eye to the peep hole, squinting. When he realized who it was, his stomach fluttered excitedly, and he whipped open the door immediately. 

"Hey Cas!" He said grinning. "I didn't expect to see you until later." ,

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, shyly. "I appreciate your wardrobe choice." Dean raised an eyebrow, confused, as he often was when Castiel spoke. And then looked down, and remembered that he had taken his shirt off. 

"Thanks!" He said, secretly pleased. "So why are you so early Cas?"

"I thought I would check in to make sure everything is going according to plan." Castiel nodded toward the floor, but his electric blue eyes never left Dean's. 

"We both know that's total bullshit." Dean was certain that Cas had come for more than just planning. He took Castiel's hands in his own and pulled him into the apartment. Castiel had such a cute smile on his face, which made him even more irresistible. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's small waist, pressing their lips together. 

He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. Castiel's mouth tasted of the sweet spearmint gum, which he often chewed when trying to make his breath smell fresh. So he had planned on kissing Dean. Grinning, Dean turned his head, letting Castiel's tongue slip gently into his mouth. 

Castiel put his hands on Dean's hot cheeks, pulling him closer. Dean nipped at Castiel's bottom lip, not nearly hard enough to hurt him. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to notice Cas smiling naughtily, obviously enjoying himself. When Castiel eventually opened up his eyes, Dean found himself staring into them. 

"You are beautiful,” was the only thing that he could manage to say. And from the moment he said it, he realized just how much he meant it. Everything about Castiel made Dean's body quiver. From his deep blue eyes, to the way Castiel's heartbeat sped up against Dean's chest. Since the moment he saw him on the first day of school, Dean had known that Cas was the one. 

It pained him to see Cas getting picked on. Why couldn't the others realize how special he was? Maybe Castiel’s unique behavior was why he never seemed to fit in, but he had always been perfect in Dean’s eyes. He troubled himself with this thought, almost not noticing when Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean relaxed, kissing Cas on the cheek, as the CD player changed to a slower song. Castiel and Dean swayed back and forth, casually dancing to the music. Their bodies fit together perfectly. With Dean being slightly taller than Castiel, he was able to place his chin comfortably on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Dean" Cas whispered, "as much as you’re hesitant to admit it, you're beautiful too." Dean tried to hide the contempt look on his face. Usually he tried to avoid these chick flick moments, but inside, his stomach swirled around. He couldn't remember the last time someone had told him that. Maybe this was the first. 

Having no experience with this type of conversation, Dean didn't know what to say. It wasn't common for him to be left speechless, so instead of trying to protest, he just continued to dance slowly. He felt a sudden urge to get even closer to Cas, to feel his bare skin against Dean's. Greedily, he considered pulling off Castiel's shirt too. He slipped his hands down Castiel's back, until he reached the hem of his shirt. He then yanked it upward, feeling Cas flinch as he did so. 

Just then, the hotel door swung open, and the two boys jumped apart. Dean's father walked in. The man glanced back and forth between Cas and Dean, his face changing from confused to horrified in a matter of seconds. 

"I can explain." Dean said, the blood rushing to his face. 

"The situation is pretty clear to me." Mr. Winchester growled. Dean protectively stepped between his father and his boyfriend, trying anything to escape the situation. Dean's father looked like an enraged bull about to charge. Finally he lunged toward the teens, attempting to grab Dean's arm, but Dean pulled away quickly, ceasing the opportunity, he bolted out the door; dragging Castiel behind him.

They sprinted down the two flights of stairs, Dean's heart pounding out of his chest. Suddenly Cas let go of Dean's arm. Dean spun around, wondering why he had stopped running. 

"Dean." Cas whimpered, "I can't run."

"Why? What’s wrong?" Dean asked worriedly. 

"I think I sprained my ankle,” he replied. Dean could hear the pain in Castiel's voice, and he knew there was no way that he would be running down the steep flight of stairs. Dean could also hear the thump of his father's footsteps getting increasingly louder. 

Out of desperation, Dean bent down next to Castiel, scooped him up, and then carried him down the stairwell. Castiel's arms wrapped gratefully around his neck. The impala was parked nearby. When Dean approached, his heart sunk, he had forgotten his car keys. But the car door clicked open anyways. Dean looked down at Castiel, who was clutching Dean's keys.

"I grabbed them on the way out." He said. "As well as your sweater." For the first time since they had left the hotel room, Dean noticed that the blue eyed boy he was carrying was wearing Dean's leather jacket.

"Cas, you are a freaking genius." Dean said, setting him down carefully in the passenger seat. He then shut the door, and climbed in on the other side. Dean's dad slammed on the car door, his face like a madman. He grabbed the handle, but Dean had already locked the impala. He felt bad about disobeying his father, but he would do anything to protect Castiel. Taking a deep breath, he stepped on the gas, and drove quickly away. Once he could no longer see his dad in the rearview mirror, Dean's muscles relaxed. 

"Just because I am returning your sweater, doesn't necessarily mean you should put it on." Cas said, chucking the sweater at Dean. 

"Thanks gorgeous." Dean replied. Castiel seemed to be contempt at this, and the car went quiet. Trying to break the ice, Dean reached into the glove compartment, and retrieved the box of CDs which he had packed. 

"Put on whatever you want," he said. 

"Even my lame modern music?" Cas asked hopefully.

"I packed them especially for you." Dean offered Cas his most adorable grin.

"Thats okay," Cas smiled back, "I'de rather listen to your old 70's collection." Dean leaned in, and kissed Castiel softly on the cheek. He couldn't help himself. Then he returned his eyes to the road. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit later, the sun went down, along with the temperature. Dean looked over, and noticed Castiel shivering. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to his boyfriend. 

"Dean, I'm fine." Castiel pleaded.

"No your not," Dean insisted. "Your shivering." Cas shook his head, but he had no argument, so he put on the jacket, and fell asleep. Sometime around 9:00, Dean decided that it was time to find a hotel room. He read a sign that read The Late Night Inn, and decided that it would be a good place to stay. He found an empty parking space in the lot, and then woke Cas up.

"Hey cutie," Dean said shaking him, "we have arrived."

Castiel's eyes opened tiredly. 

"Where are we?" He asked.

"A hotel." Dean replied, "can you walk?"

"I think so," Cas said, still in a daze. The boys got out of the car, but Castiel cringed when he put weight on his right foot. Dean immediately stooped in to let Cas lean on his shoulder. Together, they hobbled into the lobby. Cas sat down in one of the red velvet couches, while Dean checked them in. 

"Do you have a room for two?" Dean asked the clerk. 

"Yes," the old man replied, "will you be wanting one bed, or two?" Dean gazed at Cas. He wondered how his boyfriend would feel about sharing a bed. It wasn't like this was the first time they had slept together. Not in a sexual way of course, but Dean had no intention of that happening tonight. When he went all the way with Castiel, it would be special, and planned out. 

"Excuse me sir," the clerk asked, as if he had been trying to get Dean's attention for quite some time. 

"Sorry," Dean replied. "I got distracted."

"You still haven't answered my question," the man said irritatedly. 

"Oh sorry. One bed please," said Dean. He whipped out his wallet, and handed the clerk a fifty dollar bill. It amazing him that he wasn't being thrown out for checking in shirtless. Business must have been slow. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean unlocked the door using the automatic key from the front desk. Looking around the room, he noticed one large bed, a dresser, and a few lights here and there. Across the room, he spotted a door that led to a bath, toilet, and sink. Perfect. Cas sat down on the bed, putting his hurt foot up on a pillow. 

"Oh Castiel" Dean said concerned. It wasn't often that he used Cas's full name. He sat down next to his boyfriend, and slowly pulled off Cas's sneaker. Underneath the ankle was black and blue. It made Dean shudder just looking at it. 

"I'll go get you some ice. Okay?" Dean said. he knew Cas didn't like to be babied, but Dean couldn't help it. Castiel was the most important thing in his life. Dean ran down the hall until he came to the soda machines and ice box. He lifted up the lid, and scooped some ice into a little bag. Dean walked hurriedly back to the room. Cas lay stretched across the bed, cringing whenever he moved his foot. But when he realized that Dean was watching him, he smiled. 

"One bed huh?" Castiel remarked, "are you trying to suggest something, Dean?"

"Shut up." Dean said, putting the ice on Castiel's swollen ankle. Cas made a face. 

"I'm not complaining," Castiel sighed. Dean dug through his suitcase, until he found some chips and ginger ale. He handed a bottle to Cas, and then climbed into bed beside him. A thought had been tugging on his mind for a long time, and when he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, there was no hiding it. 

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Do you think Sammy will love me?" Dean asked.

"Why would he not?" Castiel replied.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't want to see me?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed. 

"He will. Trust me. You are family." Cas said comfortingly. 

"One day, will we be a family? You and me?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe that he had asked such a ridiculous question.

"Yes" Castiel replied instantly. Clearly he had thought about this topic before. "One day, we will get married, and have two children."

Dean laughed, but he went along with it. "What will their names be?" 

"Hmmm…" Cas closed his eyes. "I haven't thought that far yet." 

"Well, tell me when you decide" Dean said, running his hand though Castiel's smooth brown hair. 

"I will," Cas replied, still completely serious. That was one of the things Dean loved most about Cas. He always took everything very seriously. Dean took a moment to ponder his future with his boyfriend. It was going to be difficult, he knew that. But he also knew that Castiel was the one. If he was going to have a family with two kids, it would be with the boy who was lying next to him. 

Dean took a swig of ginger ale, and then leaned into Castiel, planting soft kisses up his neck, until he came to Cas's lips. Cas kissed him slowly, and Dean kissed back, closing his eyes. Castiel's lips were soft, and warm. He wrapped his arms around Dean, squeezing him tight. Dean tickling Cas's sides, making him squirm.

"Hey cut it out," Cas said giggling, "you're making me move my hurt ankle."

"Oh sorry," Dean said, stopping right away. He dove under the covers until he found Castiel's swollen foot. The ice was almost completely melted. Dean pulled off the cold bag, and then kissed the spot where there was the most bruising. Then he put what was left of the ice back on, and resurfaced. He remembered his mother doing the same thing for him whenever he had scraped up his knees as a child.

"Did you just kiss my foot?" Cas asked.

"A kiss will make it all better," Dean replied, cheekily mimicking his mother.

"I guess that's true." Cas said, "Snow White was brought back to life by true love's kiss."

Dean gave Cas a look that said 'I can't believe you just said that.' He eventually snapped out of it, but concluded by saying "let's not compare our lives to those of Disney Princessesss'."

"But we do share one common theme," Cas insisted.

"What would that be?" Dean asked, curiously. 

"A happy ending" Cas sighed. Dean nodded firmly. He laid still for a while, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. They shined like dark sapphires, reflecting off of the single light fixture in the room. But there was something else in those gorgeous eyes that made Dean's stomach flip flop. It was longing, he was sure of it. 

Dean didn't have another moment to ponder Cas's expression, for an instant later, he was being pinned to the mattress, by his surprisingly strong boyfriend. Dean was paralyzed. He couldn't even breath. He could feel every stomach muscle tighten, as Castiel straddled his torso. He must have been wearing a terrified expression, because Cas tilted his head and, and squinted the way he always did when he was confused. 

"I'm sorry" he said, climbing off. But Dean didn't want it too end. He clasped both of Castiel's hands and pinned them to the mattress. It was Cas's turn to look surprised. But his expression quickly changed to something which Dean read as excitement. And that's when he leaned in for a quick, but deep kiss. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, not wanting to pressure Cas into anything. Cas nodded, his blue eyes going wide when he realized what exactly Dean was suggesting. His body was tense, but as soon as Dean started to kiss all over his chest, he relaxed a bit, and let his eyes flutter shut. 

Dean took over from there, rubbing his finger in circles around Cas' nipple, and then proceeded to suck each one, making a smacking sound with his lip as he pulled away. Cas gripped the sheets, a whimper escaping his mouth. He could predict what was coming next. (But I ain’t gonna write about it).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you all like it! Sorry if the ending is disappointing :{


End file.
